Clinical evidence suggests that mood and behavioral symptoms in premenstrual dysphoric disorder (PMDD), a common, recently recognized, psychiatric condition among women, reflect abnormal responsivity to ovarian steroids. We investigated whether PMDD symptoms could be precipitated either by an acute change in ovarian steroid levels or by stable levels above a critical threshold playing a permissive role in expression of an underlying infradian affective pacemaker. The study included 22 women with PMDD, ages 30 to 50 years. Twelve women who experienced symptom remission after 2-3 months of GnRH agonist-induced ovarian suppression (leuprolide) then received 1 month of single-blind (participant only) placebo and then 3 months of continuous combined estradiol/progesterone. Primary outcome measures were the Rating for Premenstrual Tension observer and self-ratings completed every 2 weeks during clinic visits. Multivariate repeated-measure ANOVA for mixed models was employed. Both self- and observer-rated scores on the Rating for Premenstrual Tension were significantly increased (more symptomatic) during the first month of combined estradiol/progesterone compared with the last month of leuprolide alone, the placebo month, and the second and third months of estradiol/progesterone. There were no significant differences in symptom severity between the last month of leuprolide alone, placebo month, or second and third months of estradiol/progesterone. Finally, the Rating for Premenstrual Tension scores in the second and third estradiol/progesterone months did not significantly differ. Thus, the change in estradiol/progesterone levels from low to high, and not the steady-state level, was associated with onset of PMDD symptoms. Therapeutic efforts to modulate the change in steroid levels proximate to ovulation merit further study.